


I didn't forget you

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accident, Amnesia, Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Yuuri has an accident and ends up to the hospital. How is Victor going to handle Yuuri's condition?





	I didn't forget you

“Yuuri, can you hear me? Yuuri!”

It was an ordinary Sunday in St. Petersburg, at Victor’s house. The Japanese skater had been living there for six months after the Grand Prix Final, having the time of his life with his boyfriend. One day, something happened that couldn’t have been prevented by anyone. It was fate for it to happen and disrupt the beautiful lives of the couple. Bad things happen for a reason, yet Victor would not be able to comprehend why this exact thing would happen to them.

Yuuri was mopping the stairs while listening to music. He had turned on the radio and was listening to music loudly, since Victor was still out for a run. His life had become so much better after moving in with Victor and that was something he liked to enjoy, while singing his favorite songs. 

_Oh, I need to bring another mop because this one’s too used._

Suddenly, he slipped off the stairs. He fell onto his head and lost consciousness. By the time that Victor came home, blood was everywhere and Yuuri was irresponsive. The paramedics took him to the hospital, where Victor waited for hours to hear any news from a doctor.

“We’ll monitor him throughout the night and see how he is. His injury was too severe to know the true extent of the damage in his brain, but we certainly know that it will take him some time to recover.” The doctors didn’t give him the hope he needed. 

A few days passed and Yuuri was still unconscious. Victor refused to leave his side and spent all his time in the hospital. Until one day, the nurses that took care of him rushed out of his room and called for the doctor. _He is awake_. Victor entered the room after the doctor’s examination, only to find out that his boyfriend was lost.

“Hello, um, who are you? Are you a doctor?” 

Victor was informed that Yuuri had no recollection of his memories after middle school, which meant that he had no idea of what had happened the past year. It only took him moments to realize that his soulmate only saw him as a stranger that happened to be in his hospital room when he woke up.

“Hello, I am… Victor, a friend of yours.” 

“Something feels strange about you. The doctors said that I have amnesia and that’s why I don’t remember who you are, but something about you seems familiar. Ah, I’m pretty sure you have no idea what I’m talking about. I hope I’m not sounding weird.” _I haven’t forgotten you yet, Victor, I just don’t know why you mean so much to me…_

Victor was speechless. He wanted to give Yuuri all his love so badly, like he never had before, but the doctor instructed him to let him remember things on his own. But Yuuri was alive and, in time, his condition would only be a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (and for coping up with me because I was sad the day I wrote it)


End file.
